Moment of truth
by Tanja
Summary: This is their moment of truth


Title: Moment of truth (1/1) (1/12/1999) Author: Tanja E-mail address: xfshippers@writeme.com (it has changed!) Rating: G Category: S, R Spoilers: Small potatoes Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance Summary: Eddie van Blundth changes thinks between Mulder and Scully 

Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Skinner and all the other characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox. Moment of truth is a song of Whitney Houston. 

Author's note: Hi, here I am again, I had the idea for this story, actually before I wrote You're my inspiration, but I didn't know how to write it, but it worked out, so here it is. Enjoy it! 

This story can be posted anywhere, just keep my name and address on it and tell me! 

Moment of truth (1/1) 

"Agent Scully, you wanted to tell me you really believe this nonsense about Eddie van Blundth being able to change his personality????", Skinner looked at her as if she had become a little bit crazy, a look he usually saved for Mulder. 

"Yes, I have seen it with my own eyes", Scully said, avoiding to look at Mulder. 

"Well, o.k. if this is all you can make of it, you two are dismissed", Skinner sighed, sending them away. It was one thing that Mulder always had these weird theories, but if Scully was starting now to, sometimes he really didn't know what to do with those two. 

Mulder and Scully left the room. Mulder tried to start a conversation with Scully, but all Scully wanted to do was go home, not thinking about what happened, or better, trying not to think about it, but she knew already that that wasn't going to be easy. 

It was bad enough that this had happened, but what was even worse, was that she had really wanted it to happen, simply because she was in love with him. And staying in the same room with Mulder wasn't something she could handle right now, at least not if she wanted to hide her feelings for him. All she wanted to do right now was to go home, watch a movie and eat a lot of ice. 

, she thought. She sighed. 

"Are you o.k. Scully?", Mulder asked her. 

"Huh", she looked at him, then quickly said: "yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, I'm going home, see you after the weekend Mulder", she quickly walked away, leaving Mulder with his own thoughts. 

Mulder was replaying the conversation he had had with Eddie van Blundth that afternoon. The words kept nagging him: "I was born a loser, but you're one by choice ... You should live a little. Treat yourself. God knows, I would if I were you." 

Maybe the guy was right, he didn't know what to do with this whole situation, but he did know that seeing Scully about to kiss the guy, sure as hell hadn't make him sing a song of joy, he had been jealous, all the feelings he had been hiding for a long time had quickly returned, very very quickly. All he wanted was it to be him, instead of that look-a-like of him. And now he didn't know what to do, he sighed and decided to go home to. 

When Scully arrived home, she threw her jacket on the couch, changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbed a spoon and a can of ice cream and sank down on the couch. Maybe a nice evening with her television and the remote control would make her feel better, but deep down inside she knew better than that. 

After a while somebody knocked on the door.  she thought, getting up from the couch to see who it was. She looked through the peep hole and saw that it was her best friend Ellen. She quickly opened the door. 

"Hi Ellen, come in" 

"Hi Dana", Ellen looked at her friend while she followed her to the living room, then she saw the big can of ice, half empty and the television on. 

"Boy, either you're pretty down or you just wanted a quiet evening, had a rough day in the office?" She grinned. 

"First one and yes I had a rough day at work, but what are you doing her, where's Trent?" 

"Trent is at a birthday party, so I decided to visit my friend and see if you wanted to go see a movie or something, but maybe you rather want to talk about it here? 

Scully hesitated for a moment. "No, let's go to a bar or something, I could go for a drink right now" 

"O.k., but only if you tell me what happened" 

"Deal, give me a minute to get changed and I'll be ready", she walked into the bedroom and quickly changed her clothes. 

"O.k., let's go" 

Ellen followed her downstairs to her car, they drove to a bar, just talking about what they had been doing the last couple of weeks. 

Scully smartly avoided the subject Mulder, as Ellen noticed quickly, because every remark about Mulder wasn't answered by her friend, but Ellen knew that she would hear the whole story sooner or later. 

"O.k., we are there", Ellen said while she parked the car. 

She didn't get a reaction, Scully was staring out of the window, thinking of Mulder again. 

Ellen waved one hand in front of Scully's head: "Hello, earth to Dana" 

"Huh, oh are we there yet?", Scully asked, realizing Ellen had been talking to her. 

"Yep, let's go" 

They walked to the bar that Ellen had suggested, it was a place where you could drink something and have a dance. They got some drinks and sat down. 

"So, are you finally going to tell me what happened?", Ellen asked curiously. 

"You don't want to know", came the answer. 

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Mulder, the one who wasn't a jerk, actually pretty cute only obsessed with his work?" 

Scully sighed: "Yes, I think I've just made a fool out of myself" 

"Tell me" 

"Last week we were working on this case, about Eddie van Blundth, we investigated it, because in one town five babies with tails were born, it appeared that he was the biological father of all those babies, but the mothers never even met him" 

"Yeah right, they probably just didn't want to tell them they had an affair with another man", Ellen laughed. 

"No, he could change his appearance into looking like their husbands" 

"And you believed that?" 

"Well at first no, not even after seeing the scientific results, until that thing happened last night", she paused a moment. 

"Eddie van Blundth came to my house last night, with a bottle of wine and we talked the whole night and at a certain moment I was about to kiss him...." 

Ellen's eyes grew wide: "After knowing what he had done to all these woman? What happened, did you really kiss him? 

"No, at the moment I wanted to do that Mulder kicked my door open" 

"Oh, and ...?" 

"That was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life". 

"But it's your life, so if you want to kiss a man, you can do that can't you?" 

"Well yes, except for the fact that it isn't every day, that you are about to kiss someone's look-a-like, thinking it's the real one and at the same moment the real one comes walking in!" 

"That Eddie van Blundth looked like it was Mulder????", Ellen had a hard time not to laugh, but finally gave up and started to laugh. 

But as soon as she saw the look on Dana's face she stopped laughing, and suddenly understood. 

"Oh Dana, you really wanted it to be Mulder, didn't you?" 

Scully nodded slowly 

"What are you going to do now?" 

"I dunno, probably ask for a transfer or something like that" 

"So why don't you tell him, I mean if you're going to ask for a transfer anyway, you don't have anything to lose have you?" 

"No, I can't, he will only laugh about it", Scully said. 

At that moment Mulder walked in the bar to. He had decided to go get a drink, maybe it would help him to forget everything for a while. He walked to the bar and suddenly saw Scully sitting there, talking to a friend. 

He stopped for a moment, then an idea came to him. He walked to the DJ, said something quickly, the DJ nodded and picked out a CD. 

"O.k. this one is for the beautiful redhead sitting at the bar", the DJ said, turning on the music. 

Scully and Ellen turned around when they heard the last words. Suddenly Scully saw Mulder walking to her, her mouth fell open and she blushed. 

"Wanna dance?", he asked her wit a shy smile on his face. 

"I uh, yes, of course" 

He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor and held her close in his arms. 

We've been playing games with our emotions Let's get what we feel Out in the open Wanting you is all I do Boy, I know you want me too Don't you think it's time we prove What we've been feeling 

"Don't you think it's time we do Scully?", he whispered in her ear. 

She looked up at him in total surprise, not knowing what to say. Slowly a smile spread across her face and she nodded. 

He pulled her even closer to him, while the music played on. 

This is our moment of truth Either we win or we lose This love Let's test the way that we feel We'll know if love is for real Soon enough Let out your feelings tonight Because, I know that I want you It's all up to me and you And the moment of truth 

He slowly moved his face closer to hers and leaned down to kiss her. 

Far too many times A heart gets broken Just because three words Are never spoken We can't let that bother us Not when we're so much in love I could never get enough Of saying: "I love you" 

Mulder let go of Scully and smiled at her. She smiled back, saying: "I love you Mulder". 

The smile on his face became even bigger, when he responded: "Well that's a good thing, because I love you to" 

After another kiss they realized the music had stopped and they walked to Ellen. 

Ellen smiled at them: "You must be Mulder" 

"How did you know, I didn't meet you before, did I?", Mulder asked a little confused. 

"No we didn't, but I know Dana, she wouldn't go kissing every stranger that walks by, by the way I'm Ellen", she gave him a hand. 

"Nice to meet you Ellen" 

Ellen looked at Mulder and Scully who were still holding hands and looking at each other. She grabbed her car keys: "I uhm have to go, see you later Dana" 

"Are you sure Ellen?", Scully asked. 

"Yes, I have to do some things, I'll call you tomorrow, nice to meet you Mulder, bye guys", she quickly left. Before she walked away she heard Mulder say to Scully: "So maybe we should be picking out China patterns after all?" 

The End 

This was it. What did you think of it? Feedback always welcome (please, please, please ????) at xfshippers@writeme.com 

This story and others can be found also at my website: http://www.angelfire.com/oh/xfshippers/index.html 


End file.
